


and show me your face tonight

by lady_liserator



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: Pure fluffy smut. Episode 6 - their first time. They're in love and I'm in love with them.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1022





	1. Chapter 1

The kiss is everything Dani had hoped it would be. She hadn’t even thought about what she was doing when she had pulled Jamie closer and into a kiss, but as soon as their lips had touched, Dani’s entire body was on fire. She vaguely registers how desperately she is pulling Jamie closer to her, how Jamie is smiling into the kiss, and how her brain is suddenly going a million miles an hour, trying to feel everything at once. 

There is no fear this time, no anxious gnawing in the back of her mind that the ghost of her past could interrupt them, and it is exhilarating to kiss Jamie like this. To kiss her, and to just feel. 

And still, Dani’s mind cannot rest. She wonders how she could have gotten so lucky to find someone like Jamie here, how lucky she is that Jamie actually likes her back, and how much she wants Jamie even closer than this, without their jackets and scarves in the way. Between kisses, she lets out a nervous breath against Jamie’s lips, accompanied by a soft sigh, and feels her fingers dig deeper into Jamie’s arm. As if her body is desperate to never let the woman in her arms go again. 

But then, Jamie pulls away, just a little, and Dani opens her eyes, her breath coming out in nervous puffs and her eyes darting over Jamie’s face to find out why she stopped the kiss. Had she been to forward? Dani almost lets herself get pulled into another spiral of anxious thoughts and questions, when Jamie nudges her nose with her own, stopping Dani’s racing mind at once. And with Jamie’s reassuring warm eyes on her, Dani finally feels her body relax.

Jamie seems to feel the shift as well, because after she has pressed another soft kiss on the corner of Dani’s mouth, she whispers something against her lips.

‘Would you maybe want to go inside?’

There is a nervous edge to her voice, and Dani wonders if Jamie is thinking of the last time they had kissed, when Dani had pulled away so abruptly. She is determined not to make Jamie feel like that ever again. And she definitely feels ready for more. So, she nods, a little too energetically maybe, and grabs both of Jamie’s hands tightly.

‘Yes’, she breathes, and adds a soft ‘please’ when she thinks a mere confirmation is not enough.

She can barely form the words, though. She is already nervous at the prospect of more happening between them tonight, and her heart is beating so fast in her chest that she wonders if Jamie can feel it. Hoping Jamie would believe her that she wants this, that this time she really is sure, she adds a smile and says nothing more. She can’t. All she wants is to feel Jamie’s lips on her own again, to feel Jamie’s hands on her body, her weight on top of her, and she is unable to focus on anything else.  
Thus, she is glad when Jamie smiles in response, and lets go of one of Dani’s hands to lead her back to the house by the other.

They walk in silence. Dani revels in the security of Jamie’s hand in hers and of Jamie’s body brushing against her own with each step. She feels as though she could walk like this with Jamie forever.  
Then, Jamie suddenly stops just outside the big entrance door and turns to face Dani. Her eyes travel over Dani’s face and Dani hopes that Jamie finds what she is looking for.

‘You’re sure you want me to come upstairs with you?’

Dani only manages a nod and a shaky ‘yes’ before carefully stepping closer towards Jamie and pressing a soft kiss on her lips, hoping it would convey what her words could not. She wants Jamie, now, and she was surer of this than anything else in her life.

Jamie’s response to the kiss surprises her.  
What was supposed to be a soft quick kiss to help Jamie make the decision to come upstairs with her, turns into something more when Jamie suddenly deepens the kiss and Dani finds herself in the strong embrace of the gardener, passionately returning her open-mouthed kisses. Only the soft moan that escapes Dani after a few seconds of this finally seems to snap Jamie out of her haze. 

She pulls away slightly from Dani’s lips and clears her throat, her breaths heavy. Just for moment, then she then lets her forehead rest against Dani’s, as if she is giving herself a minute, before she opens her eyes again and mumbles a quiet ‘thank fuck’ against Dani’s lips before pressing another quick kiss on them.

The words shoot straight through Dani and pool somewhere deep in her stomach where they reverberate as a low rumble of desire. It’s sudden and even more overwhelming than what she had felt during their kiss. She needs Jamie. Now. And before Dani knows what she is doing, she grabs Jamie’s hand and pulls at it, almost causing the other woman to stumble before she can follow Dani inside. 

Unable to think of anything other than Jamie, Dani is determined to finally get to the safety of her room. She is walking fast, not caring about how much sound her feet make on the wooden floors, and she almost falls into a jog before they finally reach her door. It’s only then, when she notices that she is out of breath. Behind her, she can hear Jamie breathe just as heavy, and she is suddenly embarrassed about her display of desire.

‘Jesus, Poppins, someone’s impatient.’

The cockiness in Jamie’s voice doesn’t quite register through the breathiness of the words and when Dani turns around to face Jamie, her apologetic smile almost freezes on her face. It’s obvious in the way that Jamie is looking at her that it’s not just the fast walk up the stairs that has Jamie out of breath.

There’s desire written all over the gardeners face and it takes Dani’s breath away even more. Whatever she wanted to say is lost somewhere in the back of her mind, and, without breaking eye-contact, she finally grabs the door handle behind her back to open the door and to pull Jamie with her as she stumbles inside.

As soon as the door closes, Dani’s lips are on Jamie’s. Within seconds, she finds herself pulling at her arms, her neck, and the restrictive clothing still covering Jamie’s body, losing herself completely in the sensations of the kiss. She can’t remember ever having felt this way. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, and Dani can already feel her entire body tingling with desire without having even touched Jamie yet. 

Dani knows how needy she must seem, how desperate and uncoordinated her movements are, but she cannot bring herself to care. In their haze, Jamie finally pulls off her own jacket and then Dani’s, careful not to break their kiss. With that first barrier of clothing gone, Dani immediately presses their bodies even closer together. 

It’s the first time Dani can feel Jamie’s body, really feel it, against her own and she is immediately addicted to the way it makes her skin tingle. Her hands are moving of their own accord now, finding Jamie’s hips and pulling her closer, always closer, until a soft moan escapes her lips, breaking the string of heavy pants that had filled the room before.

Jamie lets out a soft chuckle against Dani’s lips and then pulls away a little.

‘Patience, Poppins.’

She presses a soft kiss against Dani’s lips and brings her hands up to cup Dani’s face.

‘We have all night, haven’t we?’

‘I, I know- I-’

Dani’s voice sounds strange to her, higher than usual and so breathy that she wonders if Jamie can even understand her.

‘It’s just.., I just..’

Need you. Dani can’t bring herself to finish the sentence out loud. Her voice is full of desperation, of a desire that almost makes her slur her words, and she hopes that Jamie knows what she means. When Dani looks into Jamie’s eyes, finally stilling her frantic movements, she can see that Jamie does understand. 

The gardener shakes her head, almost unnoticeably, as if she’s trying to get herself to focus, and then her lips are back on Dani’s. Her movements as she pushes Dani closer to the bed are strong and sure, and Dani is glad that Jamie is taking the lead, because her own body still seems incapable of doing anything other that pushing itself into Jamie, clinging to her with everything Dani has.

Dani is not sure how she ends up on the bed, with Jamie on top of her. Somewhere on the way Jamie had taken off Dani’s jumper and bra, and then her own, and now they are pressed against each other, skin on skin, and Dani feels like she is going insane with need. Her hands are desperately traveling over Jamie’s exposed back, feeling everything she can, and all the way, Jamie is guiding her, one of her hands securely buried in Dani’s hair and the other one holding onto Dani’s hip, holding her down.

There’s a string of soft moans steadily escaping Dani’s mouth, but when Jamie’s leg finally comes to rest in between Dani’s and presses down, Dani’s breath hitches in a way that would embarrass her in any other situation. Her hips immediately arch up into Jamie, desperate for more connection, more pressure, and Jamie lets out a soft laugh against her lips.  
She brings her hand up from the back of Dani’s neck and cups her cheek.

‘Hey.’, she whispers in a low voice that only causes Dani’s hips to obey her even less and Dani has to use all her strength to stay still for a second to open her eyes to find Jamie’s.

‘Hey.’

Jamie repeats the word with a smile that is somewhere between a confident grin and a nervous chuckle. Dani is unable to reply. She is using all her strength to keep her hips from grinding into Jamie’s thigh, and all she can do is stare into Jamie’s eyes, almost getting lost in them, while wondering if Jamie is going to say anything else. Jamie is still not moving, biting the inside of her cheek as if thinking while her eyes travel over Dani’s face.

And maybe its’s because Dani cannot last one more second without Jamie’s lips on her own, or maybe it’s the way Jamie’s body is still pressing into her, but suddenly and without thinking, Dani surges up and captures Jamie’s lips again with her own.  
And this time, it’s Jamie whose breath hitches, and it’s Jamie who lets out a moan against Dani’s lips, and Dani’s mind goes blank.

She pushes up a little, beckoning Jamie to lift her hips, and with a bit of frantic manoeuvring, Dani manages to take both her and Jamie’s pants off without breaking too much of their contact. As soon as she is back up, Dani pulls Jamie back into another searing kiss and the force of the action causes Jamie to fall back down into Dani, pressing her thigh into Dani once more.

‘I want you.’

Dani barely registers that she has said the words, but Jamie’s reaction makes it clear that she heard them. Seemingly recovered from Dani’s sudden forwardness, she slides down one of her hands to grab Dani’s hips and to pull Dani more firmly against the thigh that is still placed between Dani’s legs. At the same time, her lips are back on Dani’s, kissing her hard.

Soon, Dani is completely lost in Jamie, the intensity of kiss, the pressure between her legs, and Jamie’s bare chest against her own. Dani had been vaguely aware of the slick heat that had been pooling at her centre pretty much ever since they had entered the room, but now that it is Jamie’s bare thigh grinding into her, she wonders for a second if it is embarrassing how much she wants Jamie. 

She quickly decides that it is not.

Through the haze of frantic kisses and desperate moans against Jamie’s lips, Dani can feel the heat building up in her stomach, pleasure now cursing through her entire body, and it is getting increasingly harder for her to restrain her moans from coming out too loudly. She knows that they are not alone in this house, and she feels like she would actually die if someone interrupted what at this moment still feels like a dream to her. A dream she wishes she would never wake up from.

But then, Jamie’s mouth and the pressure between her thighs is suddenly gone and as a result, Dani’s next breath comes out as almost a whine, full of desperation for Jamie to get close again. In her haze, she notices almost too late that Jamie is down by her thighs now, her fingers hooked into the waistband of Dani’s underwear.

After a few shaky breaths full of anticipation, in which nothing more happens, Dani finally senses Jamie hesitating and Dani realises that Jamie is waiting for her permission. It takes Dani all her strength to open her eyes and look down to give a reassuring nod, before she lets her head fall back into the pillow.

Seconds later, her underwear is gone, and Jamie is back on top of her, slightly hovering over Dani’s body now, propping herself up with her arm next to Dani’s head. After a long moment in which Dani desperately tries to gather herself a little, to calm down her buzzing body, so that she can just think for a second, she finally opens her eyes.

Jamie is already there, looking down at her, meeting her gaze the second Dani opens her eyes. Dani’s breath hitches audibly at the sight. Jamie is looking at her with such desire and adoration that it almost brings tears to Dani’s eyes. She wishes she could tell Jamie how safe she feels in her arms, how perfect her body feels against hers, how she wishes Jamie would kiss her forever, but her throat feels dry and tight, and there’s an ache between her legs that is becoming more distracting by the second.

So, she manages a smile, and when Jamie smiles back, it feels like she knows exactly what Dani wanted to say. And Dani feels as though she can hear Jamie say it all back to her in response.

Then, Jamie bends down to kiss Dani again, and Dani eagerly responds, until the hand that had been on her cheek just seconds ago starts traveling down her body.  
It’s slow, careful, and entirely too much. Dani can feel herself hold her breath until, finally, Jamie’s fingers are on her, pressing carefully, and Dani’s mind goes blank.

She immediately knows she is not going to last long.  
Her hands are clinging to Jamie’s back for dear life and she cannot stop her hips from arching up into Jamie’s hand, wanting even more pressure. The slow rhythm of circles Jamie starts up is perfect and at the same time not enough, and Dani can feel herself frantically pulling Jamie closer by the neck, deepening the kiss even more, barely letting Jamie come up for air.

Eventually pulling away for a second, needing some air herself, Dani can feel Jamie smile against her lips while keeping their faces close together and her body still firmly on top of Dani’s. Somehow the smile calms Dani down a little, helps her fluttering heart relax, and when Jamie places a trail of small kisses along her jawline, down to her neck, she lets out a deep shaky sigh. 

There is peace. In between her desperate grabbing, her shaky uncontrolled breathing and the increasing rumbling in her stomach, there is peace.

Dani lets out a sigh and she feels Jamie smile against her neck. Jamie feels it, too. There's peace. And then, after placing a few kisses on Dani’s neck and scraping her teeth along Dani’s pulse point in a way that causes Dani to bite down on her lip a little too hard in order to stifle the resulting moan, Jamie stops.  
Her fingers halt their movements against Dani’s centre and even the rest of Jamie’s body is still suddenly as if getting ready for something.

And before Dani even really realises all this, she notices that Jamie’s fingers have now moved away from where they had been pressing against her, and are circling her entrance hesitantly, as if unsure if Dani was okay with this next step.

The momentary loss of pressure leaves an ache in Dani’s stomach and a desire for more. All she wants is to feel Jamie, all of her, and without even really thinking about it, Dani reaches down to push against Jamie’s hand to guide her inside. The action elicits surprised moan from Jamie, and when Dani opens her eyes in response, she finds Jamie look down at her, deep into her eyes, desire written all over her face, and Dani feels like she is fainting. 

She can keep the eye contact only for a moment, during those first few seconds in which Jamie is finding a slow rhythm inside of her, and when her eyes fall shut again and her head rolls back against the pillow, Dani thinks that she has never felt this close to anybody in her life. And, she adds somewhere in her subconscious, closer than she would ever be able feel to anybody again.

Soon, the room is filled again with heavy breaths, and low moans, and so much love that it almost scares Dani. Her hands are buried in Jamie’s hair, while Jamie is trying to swallow every one of Dani’s moans with frantic kisses.

Seconds later, Dani knows she is close. Her breaths are coming out in short staccato puffs and her hips are desperately meeting Jamie’s every thrust. She can feel Jamie’s lips pull away slightly and when she opens her eyes to see why, she finds Jamie staring back at her, almost in wonder.  
Dani manages a smile and a breathy ‘come back’ is immediately obeyed by Jamie as she captures Dani’s lips in a kiss while simultaneously pressing down with the palm of her hand against Dani’s centre.

It does not take much longer then until Dani is pushed over the edge in a way that is so entirely new and overwhelming that it almost brings tears to her eyes. Jamie carefully pulls her hand away once Dani’s body has calmed down and brings her hand up to cup Dani’s cheek. 

She lets her forehead fall against Dani’s then, and Dani can feel the smile that is spreading on Jamie’s lips without even seeing it. When she finally opens her eyes, she is sure she is grinning just as brightly as Jamie.

‘Wow, Dani. That was amazing.’

Jamie places a kiss on Dani’s lips and Dani vaguely registers that she likes the way Jamie says her real name. And Jamie says it again.

‘You’re amazing, Dani. Do you know that?’

Jamie’s voice sounds lower than usual, and she is still out of breath, and Dani can feel her heart grow the sight of her.

‘No. You are.’

Dani responds in a whisper, unable to think of anything else to say.

‘Yeah, I’m not bad.’

Dani can’t help but accompany her laugh with an eye-roll, and she feels like she might never be able to stop smiling.

She shifts slightly to lift up her head while replying something about how that was definitely an understatement, when her leg accidentally pushes up in between Jamie’s.  
Her reply gets stuck in her throat, and all she can suddenly think is how wet Jamie is against her bare skin. When Dani pushes into Jamie a little more, maybe to feel even more of Jamie against her, maybe to see how it feels, there’s a low moan coming from the woman on top of her, and Jamie buries her face in the crook of Dani’s neck.

Somehow, this notion that Jamie wants her, too, needs her just as much as Dani needs her, is surprising to Dani and, in a flash, her body is on fire again. She needs to hear Jamie make that noise again.

And when she pushes her leg up in between Jamie’s thighs and pulls Jamie in for another kiss, she is already lost again. Lost in Jamie’s soft moans, in the way Jamie is grinding into her unabashedly, and in the way her own heart is fluttering with new every touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After crying about these two for weeks now, I decided to come back to this and to finish what I started. We all deserve it. I still love them so much.

With the first downwards motion of Jamie’s hips and the subsequent contact of Jamie’s wet underwear with her own bare thigh, Dani is immediately pulled back into the haze of desperate desire she had felt mere moments ago. She can feel her movements become frantic again, her hands pulling Jamie closer still, wanting to feel all of her at once.

Through their increasingly desperate kisses, Dani can feel Jamie grind down into her, carefully at first as if to give Dani time to adjust, but soon with purpose. The moans that escape Jamie in between kisses are immediately addictive to Dani and she feels almost overwhelmed with the amount of desire directed at her at that moment.  
One of Jamie’s hands has come down to Dani’s hip, pulling Dani further into her as she is kissing her hard, licking into her mouth and hardly leaving her any time to breathe.

And still, Dani wants more. 

Without really thinking about it, she lets her hands slide down Jamie’s back, until they reach her hips, and she pulls. Pulls Jamie into her, guiding the grinding motion against her thigh, while trying to meet Jamie’s soft thrusts with her hips at the same time. When Jamie buries her face in the crook of Dani’s neck in response, letting out a deeper, more guttural moan than those she had made before, Dani suddenly knows she cannot go another second without touching Jamie. 

Without really touching her. 

And so, with a strength that surprises even herself, she pushes herself upwards to roll Jamie over until she is lying flush on top of her, Jamie staring up at her with a mixture of desire and utter surprised confusion. 

‘Dani?’

Hearing Jamie say her name like that, breathy and with desire coating her voice, is intoxicating and Dani can feel her stomach drop at the utterance.  
It’s not really a question, but rather a reassurance that they are both still here, together, with Dani securely on top of Jamie, and Dani knows that. So, she does not answer. Instead, she smiles down at the woman underneath her, holding her gaze while wondering for a moment what to do next.

Jamie’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, and Dani can see all over her face how close she had already been to coming undone. Had she not looked so incredibly vulnerable at that moment, so entirely at Dani’s mercy, Dani might have teased her about it. It’s the least in control she has ever seen Jamie, and she feels an incredible sense of pride that Jamie is letting herself be this open with her. 

But next to all those feelings, next to the lust, the returning ache between her legs, her amazement at the fact that this is really and truly happening, she feels something else. 

She is nervous. 

Until this moment, Jamie had taken the lead. She had matched Dani’s frantic kisses with ease, had stilled Dani’s haphazard movements, and been steady and secure when Dani had felt like she was floating away. But now Jamie is staring up at Dani with open desire, waiting, her hands clutching Dani’s hips, and it overwhelms Dani completely. 

Then, Dani notices the way Jamie’s hips are still twitching underneath her own, and the way Jamie’s shoulders are moving in time with her shaky breaths.  
Jamie is trying to hold still, Dani can tell. Her hands are holding securely onto Dani’s hips, but they are neither pushing nor pulling at her anymore, and Jamie’s breaths are coming out in constrained, slow exhales, as if not to rush Dani with too many blatant signs of arousal. 

It is still obvious though. 

There is pure undiluted desire in Jamie’s eyes, and Dani can see it, no matter how hard the woman underneath her is trying to get her body to be patient. Dani’s body is resting on Jamie’s almost completely, and Dani can feel the heat radiating off her. Their faces are so close to each other that with every inhale, Dani breathes Jamie in, and it makes her head swim.

‘Hey, Poppins, you alright?’

Jamie’s voice sounds even lower than before, and she seems out of breath. The words reach Dani as through a cotton wall even though they are spoken so close to her. She realises she has been staring.

‘I-’,

Dani starts, and then halts for a second, distracted by the way her heart is beating out of her chest, before her eyes land on Jamie’s. Jamie is looking at her with a concentrated look on her face now, her brow furrowed, as if Dani is going to say something really important any second now. But Dani still cannot think.  
They are close, incredibly close, and only when Jamie manages a soft smile, reassuring and somehow suggesting that she knows exactly what Dani is feeling right now, Dani feels herself calm down.

She smiles back, inhaling shakily though her nose at the same time, and when she breathes out again, her voice is steady.

‘I’m – I’m more than alright.’

She bends down slightly to press a kiss on Jamie’s lips, and then pulls away a few inches again.

‘Just – just nervous, I guess.’

As if to prove her point, a breathy laugh escapes her lips, and there’s lump in her throat she can’t quite seem to swallow.  
Then, Jamie’s hands are suddenly gently cupping her face. She’s there again, holding Dani, anchoring her with just that touch and the soft stroke of her thumb over Dani’s cheek. Dani can feel her heart almost ache with how safe she feels at that moment.

‘We can go slow, Dani. You don’t have to do-’,

Jamie speaks the words gently into the momentary stillness between them, but Dani doesn’t let her finish. The safety of Jamie’s touch is enough to let her desire overpower the fluttery nervousness in her chest, and her body is suddenly on fire again. She crashes her lips against Jamie’s, cutting her off, and kisses her hard. 

Jamie responds to Dani’s kiss immediately. 

And then it’s like they never even stopped.

One of Jamie’s hands wanders behind Dani’s neck, grabbing her and pulling her even closer while the other one comes back to rest on Dani’s hip, holding her tightly against Jamie’s body.

They are so close that Dani doesn’t have a lot of room to manoeuvre, so after a while, she pushes herself up to come up on her knees and elbows, careful to leave the thigh between Jamie’s legs pressed into her. Then, after a last shaky inhale somewhere between kisses, she lets one of her hands come between their bodies. 

It feels new and exciting all over again. 

Even though she has already touched Jamie a few minutes ago, has felt her naked skin under her fingers, it seems different now.  
It’s Dani who is control right now, and when she explores Jamie, she is aware of every single way Jamie’s body reacts to her.

She feels the way Jamie grinds upwards into her thigh a little harder when her fingers close around her breast, feels the way Jamie shudders as Dani lets her fingers travel along her stomach, and the way Jamie holds her breath and grabs onto Dani a little more tightly when Dani’s fingers travel down along her abdomen steadily until they reach the waistband of Jamie’s underwear.

Jamie’s hips immediately cease any movement.  
She is still holding onto Dani’s neck, and, although Dani broke their kiss, Jamie holds her close, so that their lips are inches apart from each other.  
Dani can hardly think. She wants this, wants to touch Jamie, but her mind is threatening to go into complete overdrive. Jamie’s breath is coming out in short staccato puffs against Dani’s lips and it makes it even harder for Dani to concentrate.  
But then, after a short moment, she closes her eyes and takes a few breaths, steadying herself, and, following her instincts, slips her hand underneath the fabric for a first exploratory touch.

Immediately, the breath that Jamie has been holding escapes in a moan against Dani’s lips. Dani feels like she can hear herself let out a moan in response, but she isn’t completely sure, the softness of Jamie underneath her fingers making her head swim.  
Then, as she slides her fingers through the wetness exploratively, it is Dani who is holding her breath, focusing entirely on the new feeling of touching Jamie like this. 

When she finally presses down with the pads of her fingers, trying to mirror the way Jamie had touched her before, she hears herself inhale sharply and a soft groan coming from Jamie in response. 

Finally, Dani opens her eyes to look at Jamie.

Jamie’s eyes are closed, her brow is furrowed, and she is biting the inside of her cheek, as if to prevent herself from letting out another sound. Dani wonders if Jamie is still holding back, still trying to let Dani set the pace. When she notices how Jamie is still keeping her hips from moving too much into Dani’s hand, as if giving Dani the time to explore her, she knows she is right.

The idea of Jamie letting her be in control like this, of trusting Dani so much, emboldens her suddenly, and with a swift movement she removes her hand from Jamie’s underwear and then pulls it down her legs quickly before coming back up to let her body rest on Jamie’s again.

There, Jamie is already waiting, finding Dani’s gaze, her eyes ablaze with arousal and her lips slightly open now, trembling with shaky exhales. Dani thinks that it is the most beautiful sight she has seen in her entire life. 

‘Are you sure?’

Jamie breathes the words out, her hands carefully placed on Dani’s back while waiting patiently for Dani’s answer. But then Jamie’s eyes screw shut when Dani shifts slightly on top of her, and Dani knows that Jamie probably feels anything but patient right now.  
So, instead of answering, Dani slowly slides her hand back down between their bodies while capturing Jamie’s lips in a forceful kiss.

And then she is touching Jamie again. 

Without the constraints of her underwear this time, and it’s immediately addictive to Dani. She starts a slow circular pattern, and Jamie’s response to every little one of her touches is exhilarating. She loves the way Jamie is arching up into her, soft moans spilling out of her, and how this time it is Jamie whose kisses are becoming frantic and unfocused. 

Dani’s entire body is riding a high she has never felt before.  
It’s like she can feel everything at once. Jamie’s hands on her lower back and on the back of her neck, holding onto her tight; Jamie’s body completely at Dani’s mercy and trembling beneath her; and Jamie’s sharp exhales and soft moans that are spilling out of her unrestrained. Dani finds herself hoping that she would get to do this forever.

Then, and Dani is not entirely sure how it happens, her fingers slip downwards, tentatively, as if on their own, and Jamie immediately pushes her hips up, sliding two of Dani’s fingers into her while letting out a guttural moan against Dani’s lips.

Dani feels like her heart stops for a second. She stills her movements for a short moment, getting used to the feeling of being inside Jamie, who is still clinging to her, and who, after an audible swallow, whispers something against her lips.

‘Dani.’

It’s just her name again, just that, before she pulls Dani back into the kiss, and it is enough. Dani takes up her movements again, sliding her fingers in deeper, and then out, following the rhythm Jamie is setting with the movement of her hips.

When Jamie pulls away from the kiss, needing air from how quick her breathing has become, Dani buries her face in Jamie’s neck. A shiver runs through her entire body at the way Jamie is moaning softly into her hair, and then-

‘Fuck.’

Jamie mutters the word under her breath, exhales it into Dani’s ear, and Dani’s mind goes blank. The utterance reverberates somewhere deep in her stomach and it ignites a fire there. 

She almost feels overwhelmed by the idea of how close Jamie must be to coming undone beneath her, but the promise of making Jamie feel just as good as Jamie had made her feel before makes her cast aside any insecurities. 

She wants to get this right; wants to really feel what she is doing.

So, after a few last thrusts, she slides her fingers out of Jamie to go back to the circling motion from before. Jamie responds with a shiver and another low moan as she digs her fingers into Dani’s back. 

Dani starts out slowly again, but she immediately notices that Jamie needs more. Her hips are grinding upwards into Dani’s as if telling her to move faster, and Dani obeys, speeding up her movements while listening to the way Jamie’s breath quickens beside her. 

It does not take long after that until Dani can feel Jamie’s body tremble underneath her, and Dani inadvertently holds her breath until Jamie’s body finally releases in a series of soft moans and gasps.   
She almost can’t believe it is happening.   
Only when Jamie softly bites down on Dani’s shoulder as if to stop herself from being too loud, while her fingers are still digging into Dani’s back, Dani lets out her breath with a sharp exhale.

Once Jamie has become still underneath her, Dani removes her fingers carefully and places them next to Jamie, lowering her body down until she is completely resting on Jamie again. She keeps her face buried in Jamie’s neck, trying to process everything that just happened, and she is glad when Jamie simply wraps her arms around Dani and waits for a while before speaking.

‘You alright there, Poppins?’

She doesn’t sound concerned, and Dani is glad. She can practically hear the smirk that is accompanying the question, even though Jamie’s voice is still a little breathy and not quite back to the way it usually sounds.   
All Dani can think is that she is the cause of that. The thought makes her giddy and she can’t help but let out a little giggle into Jamie’s neck.

‘Someone’s a little proud of themselves, eh?’

Jamie’s nudges the side of Dani’s head with her chin and finally, Dani lifts her head to look at Jamie. 

‘Maybe.’

Dani smiles as she whispers the word, and as she holds Jamie’s gaze, she feels her heart almost burst with how full it is. Jamie is grinning up at her in response, shaking her head slightly, and Dani wonders if Jamie feels it, too.   
Feels what Dani is unequivocally sure of in that exact moment.

This is special.

And when Jamie reaches up to cup Dani’s cheek in her hand to pull her down into a lazy, slow kiss, Dani thinks that she has found the answer.

Jamie knows it, too.


End file.
